The study proposed under this application seeks (1) to investigate the prevalence of problems and of psychological distress in a random sample of a large college population; (2) to assess how students seeking psychiatric care and other forms of help differ among themselves and relative to others with similar difficulties in the general population who do not seek assistance; (3) to ascertain the role of severity of psychological distress in mediating the influence of help- seeking variables; (4) to study alternative modes of help-seeking to assess the degree of selectivity in help-seeking and to ascertain the value of record sources for defining the population of persons with psychological disorders; and (5) to investigate specific hypotheses dealing with the effects of labeling and attribution on the definition of oneself as suffering from a psychological disorder. The analysis will compare the amount and severity of psychological distress among a random sample of students relative to three special samples of students who sought help from various formal help-giving agencies on campus: student psychiatry, student counseling, and the Office of Student Affairs. Analyses will concern the prevalence of distress, factors affecting help-seeking, and factors affecting choice among alternative help-giving agencies. Data on medical utilization will be independently collected for all four samples using student health records, and help-seeking will be evaluated both through student reports and independent evaluation based on record checks.